


Bared To You

by Johnlocked221b



Series: Dracula Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Riding, reader with a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked221b/pseuds/Johnlocked221b
Summary: This is a thirst fic where you ride Dracula for his life. Not sure what else to say about that. (It's better than the summary, I promise)
Relationships: Dracula/You
Series: Dracula Reader Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744120
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Bared To You

Dracula stares up at you, eyes dark and pupils blown as he takes you in. Never, in all his years, had he imagined he’d be staring _up_ at a woman while inside her body. In his natural day, he’d had his fill of the human form, men and women alike, but even they lay beneath his powerful body as he filled and stretched them out. But here you are, taking him as if he belongs to _you_. **  
**

Your blood sings to him, pumping quickly, but rhythmically behind the curve of your breast. His palm slides between them for a moment, if only just to feel the rapid pump of your most precious muscle as your hips lift from his lap and then press back down to a beat that doesn’t quite match, but is no less beautiful. 

As you impale yourself again and again on the vampire’s impressive girth, Dracula’s nails bite into the soft skin if your thighs. His skin is warm, fresh off a feed, and he almost looks sweaty and flushed. But perhaps that is your sweat, lingering on his handsome face from when you’d had his nose pressed against your throat. The trust you displayed in him drives him wild. 

Your palms press hard against his broad and furry pectorals as your hips rock and work him deeper. His dark eyes never leave your face for a moment, cataloging every bite of your lips and every tiny micro-expression that reveal just how good you feel in his lap. You actually notice the bed rocking with some force, Dracula sliding up and down the pillow with every forward roll.

He stares at you with such intensity, and it lights something up inside you. Something warm. Something that makes you feel like the most beautiful, seductive creature in the world. A couple locks of dark hair stick to his forehead and gently, as if you are soothing him with soft words and softer touches instead of riding him for his life, you brush them away and further, card your fingers back through thick hair. 

The corners of his full lips curl up slightly, the sharp points of his teeth just barely visible in that charming, surprised smile. He is beautiful like this, completely at your mercy - though he could easily flip you onto your back if he wanted to. That smile reminds you of all the times you’ve longed for him; all the times he’d leaned down into your space, searching for your eyes after paying you a wonderfully worded compliment. In some ways, that smile makes you even hotter for him and you are almost sad to see it disappear. It morphs into an open mouthed gasp as you tighten down around his cock, involuntarily, simply in response to the way he’s looking at you.

“ _Oh._.” It almost comes in a whisper, teasing you with just the hint of what he must sound like when he truly lets go. 

“Yes,” you beg, curling your fingers against his chest. You slide down his length slowly, squeezing your inner muscles the entire way. There is _so much_ of him. “Please, moan for me. _Anything._ I want to hear you.“ 

Dracula grunts at the sound of your voice and the feeling of your heat squeezing at his every inch. He closes his eyes, trying hard to hold himself back. He wants this to last for as long as he can. He’s never felt so _alive_.

Stilling your hips, despite the _overwhelming_ urge to keep going, you grab his chin and tilt his head back down. “No. Keep looking at me.”

The Count opens his eyes, but also bares his teeth and gives a soft growl, reminding you for just a moment of how dangerous he truly is. You have a monster beneath you; death itself, many would say. He could tear you to shreds and pick his teeth with your bones.

You smile, stroking his chin with your thumb, gently dragging the pad of it across his bottom lip. Close enough to be dangerous. “There it is, that’s exactly what I wa-ah!" 

You are rudely interrupted by the snap of Dracula’s hips, pulling out and sinking back inside you. The force of it lifts you up and he holds you there, fingers bruising, as he takes what he wants. 

The vampire doesn’t stop growling, however; he is feral with it. His eyes are even darker now that you’ve pushed him to this and well…control felt good while it lasted. But _this_ , this feels like _nirvana_. 

His hands lift you so easily, supporting your back as it shifts and bows. He even seems to be pulling you back against him; keeping you from floating right up to the heavens. Nothing you say is coherent but he fills your head with all sorts of pretty things.

"Is this what you wanted?”

“You know I could tear you in half, don’t you?" 

"You’re _mine_.”

Your entire body trembles, tense as a bow string as he punches gasps out of you with his hips. Dracula slides his hand down your body, allowing his nails to catch slightly but never break the skin. Finally, it reaches his goal and the pad of his thumb circles your most sensitive spot; a spot that you hadn’t realized had been throbbing for attention until now. 

He rocks his thumb against your clit and chuckles darkly when you hold his hand in place and begin grinding your sex against it. 

Heat begins to build in the pit of your stomach, gripping your pelvis tight. Something intense coils inside you, growing tighter with every brush of Dracula’s thumb against your clit. You are overheating, trembling, and making tiny, desperate noises as the edge approaches faster and faster. 

He can see that you are close, taking you in. Every noise makes him smile; the sight of you dangling on the edge was art. The sounds you made were music. 

“Let go,” He whispers, the end catching in a growl, “I want to feel you finish.”

Suddenly, the whole world goes white, the pressure that had been building in your core unraveling and crashing over you like a wave. You grip Dracula’s arms as you come, squeezing his cock like a vice. 

In your ecstasy, you fall against Dracula’s chest, panting like you’d run a full mile. Dracula continues lazily pushing himself into you, nails carefully curling into your hips as he grows closer and closer. 

He presses his nose into your hair when he comes, throbbing inside you as he groans from deep in his chest. The feeling of having him inside you, his arms looped around you and holding you flush, it is safe. It is warm. All of the things he shouldn’t be. 

You’re breathing hard, and it should be unsettling that he isn’t breathing at all, but it isn’t. He distracts you with his hands, brushing them up and down your back. 

“Your heart is beating so fast.” Dracula chuckles and he buries his face further into your hair, taking a long pull of your scent. 

You smile against his chest, gently patting the hair that tickles your cheeks. There’s a pleasant ache in your groin and Dracula is still nestled comfortably inside, sitting through the occasional muscle contractions around him. It’s a good, full feeling that is replicated in your heart. “That’s your fault." 

"Mmm, I’m not sorry." 

You lift your head to look at him and he meets your eyes with a soft, almost sleepy smile. Your hand moves up to gently push back some of his stray hairs, stroking gently at his temple and cheek. "Then you’re not forgiven,” you tease and press a kiss against those lips. His large hand moves to cradle your face, the movement of your lips slow and intimate. 

Because you need to breathe, you pull back and meet those dark eyes. How this gentle, affectionate man was once a feared and fierce warlord…well, it isn’t clear in this moment, at least. 

“Are you hungry?” You ask.

“Darling…for you? _Always_." 

Dracula moves to kiss at your throat, tongue moving gentle against the raised scar there. When his razor-sharp teeth pierce your skin, you feel him begin to stiffen, once again, inside you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: https://tinyurl.com/ycch38a2


End file.
